1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication game system including a host terminal apparatus used by a host player, and a plurality of guest terminal apparatuses used by a plurality of guest players, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been provided an online game that enables a plurality of players to play a game within the same virtual space by connecting a plurality of game apparatuses through a communication network. Also, a portable game apparatus has an ad-hoc communication function that transmits and receives information directly with other portable game apparatuses located at adjacent places, and thus, the use of the ad-hoc communication function enables a plurality of players to play a game within the same virtual space.
For example, in an online game system in which a plurality of game apparatuses are connected to a server apparatus on the Internet and a plurality of players can play a game within the same virtual space under the control of the server apparatus, players are matched in a lobby space opened in the server apparatus and the matched players play a game within the same virtual space (see, for example, JP 2010-167251 A and JP 2011-92623 A).
Also, in a system in which portable game apparatuses are connected to stationary game apparatuses and a plurality of players can play a game within the same virtual space, a lobby image for the plurality of players to exchange information is displayed on the portable game apparatuses to allow the players to enter a room, and the game is started when the number of participators in the room reaches a predetermined number or more (see, for example, JP 2010-92304 A).
However, since the methods disclosed in JP 2010-167251 A, JP 2011-92623 A and JP 2010-92304 A require for the players matched once or the players that have entered the same room to always play together until the game is ended, more players cannot play the game in cooperation with one another. Also, in an ad-hoc communication system in which a plurality of portable game apparatuses are directly connected to one another, persons other than colleagues already acquainted with one another cannot play together.